


Pleasantview Biographies

by mhs0501



Category: Pleasantvew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhs0501/pseuds/mhs0501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is biographies of all my characters in Pleasantview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantview Biographies

**Key:** _Italics = Deceased_

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Goths:**

 

Name: Mortimer Goth

Age: 71

Occupation: Entomologist (Retired)

Parents: _Gunther Goth, Cornielia Goth_

Siblings: None

Spouse: _Bella Goth,_ Dina Goth

Children: Cassandra Goth, Alexander Goth, Unborn Baby Goth  

Flings: None

Likes: Culture, Health, Paranormal, Animals, School, Sci-fi

Dislikes: Food, Weather, Politics, Fashion, Crime, Sports

Name: Dina Goth

Age: 28

Occupation: Fashion Columnist (Quit)

Parents: _Flamenco Caliente, Nighat Caliente_

Siblings: Nina Caliente (Twin)

Spouse: _Michael Bachelor_ (?), Mortimer Goth

Flings: Don Lothario (Broken up), Zeeshan Kimbrell

Children: Unborn Baby Goth

Likes: Weather, Money, Fashion, Travel, Entertainment, Sci-fi

Dislikes: Environment, Culture, Crime, Sports, Work, Health

Name: Cassandra Goth

Age: 33

Occupation: Field Researcher

Parents: Mortimer Goth, _Bella Goth_

Siblings: Alexander Goth, Unborn Baby Goth (½)

Spouse: Don Lothario (Broken up)

Flings: None

Children: None

Likes: Paranormal, Health, Work, School, Sci-fi, Animals

Dislikes: Money, Politics, Fashion, Sports, Travel, Crime

Name: Alexander

Age: 14

Parents: Mortimer Goth, _Bella Goth_

Siblings: Cassandra Goth, Unborn Baby Goth (½)

Likes: Environment, Weather, Travel, Animals, School, Sci-fi

Dislikes: Food, Money, Fashion, Crime, Entertainment, Politics

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pleasants:**

Name: Daniel

Age: 45

Occupation: Assistant Coach

Parents: Jeff Pleasant, Diane Pleasant

Siblings: Jennifer Burb

Spouse: Mary-Sue Pleasant

Flings: Kaylynn Langerak, Carla Reamon (Broken up)

Children: Angela Pleasant, Lilith Pleasant, Ruby Langerak

Likes: Money, Politics, Health, Travel, Sports, Entertainment

Dislikes: Weather, Culture, Paranormal, Fashion, Animals, Sci-fi

Name: Mary-Sue

Age: 43

Occupation: Lobbyist

Parents: (Unknown), Herb Oldie, Carol Oldie

Siblings: (Unknown), Amar Lawson

Spouse: Daniel Pleasant

Flings: None

Children: Angela Pleasant, Lilith Pleasant

Likes: Food, Culture, Money, Politics, Paranormal, Travel

Dislikes: Fashion, Crime, Sports, Animals, Entertainment, Sci-fi

Name: Angela

Age: 15

Occupation: Drive-Through Clerk

Parents: Daniel Pleasant, Mary-Sue Pleasant

Siblings: Lilith Pleasant (Twin)

Flings: Dustin Broke (Broken up)

Likes: Environment, Food, Culture, Fashion, Travel, Animals

Dislikes: Money, Paranormal, Crime, Sports, Toys, Sci-fi

Name: Lilith

Age: 15

Occupation: Waterperson (Quit)

Parents: Daniel Pleasant, Mary-Sue Pleasant

Siblings: Angela Pleasant (Twin)

Flings: Dirk Dreamer (Broken up) Dustin Broke

Likes: Food, Culture, Paranormal, Health, Crime, Sci-fi

Dislikes: Environment, Politics, Fashion, Animals, Work, School

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brokes:**

Name: Brandi

Age: 31

Occupation: Pastry Chef

Parents: _Bob Newbie, Betty Newbie_

Siblings: None

Spouse: _Skip Broke_

Flings: Stephan Parano

Children: Dustin Broke, Beau Broke, Robert Broke, Unborn Baby Broke

Likes: Food, Weather, Money, Fashion, Travel, Sports

Dislikes: Environment, Culture, Politics, Paranormal, Work, Sci-fi

Name: Dustin

Age: 15

Occupation: Numbers Runner

Parents: _Skip Broke,_ Brandi Broke

SIblings: Beau Broke, Robert Broke, Unborn Baby Broke

Flings: Angela Pleasant (Broken up), Lilith Pleasant

Likes: Environment, Money, Politics, Crime, Animals, Sports

Dislikes: Culture, Fashion, Work, School, Toys, Sci-fi

Name: Beau

Age: 6

Parents: _Skip Broke,_ Brandi Broke

Siblings: Dustin Broke, Robert Broke, Unborn Baby Broke

Likes: Environment, Food, Entertainment, Work, School, Toys

Dislikes: Money, Health, Crime, Sports, Animals, Sci-fi

Name: Robert

Age: 6 months

Parents: _Skip Broke,_ Brandi Broke

Siblings: Dustin Broke, Beau Broke, Unborn Baby Broke

Likes: Food, Weather, Health, Travel, Entertainment, Toys

Dislikes: Environment, Money, Politics, Crime, Work, Sci-fi

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dreamers:**

Name: Darren

Age: 37

Occupation: Studio Artist

Parents: _Davis Dreamer, Delilah Dreamer_

Siblings: None

Spouse: _Darlene Dreamer_

Flings: None

Children: Dirk Dreamer

Likes: Culture, Paranormal, Health, Work, School, Sci-fi

Dislikes: Weather, Travel, Crime, Entertainment, Sports, Animals

Name: Dirk

Age: 15 ½

Occupation: Team Mascot

Parents: Darren Dreamer, _Darlene Dreamer_

Siblings: None

Flings: Lilith Pleasant (Broken up)

Likes: Food, Culture, Politics, Health, Work, School, Sci-fi

Dislikes: Environment, Weather, Fashion, Crime, Sports, Animals

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bachelors:**

Name: Michael

Age: 51

Occupation: Junior Officer

Parents: _Simis Bachelor,_ Jocasta Bachelor

Siblings: _Bella Bachelor_

Spouse: _Bebe Bachelor,_  Dina Caliente

Flings: Layla Lufti

Children: Dawn Bachelor, Teresa Bachelor

Likes: Culture, Money, Health, Travel, Sports, Work

Dislikes: Food, Weather, Paranormal, Fashion, Crime, Sci-fi

Name: Dawn

Age: 17

Occupation: Produce Supplier

Parents: _Michael Bachelor_ (?), _Bebe Bachelor_

Siblings: Teresa Bachelor

Flings: Amar Lawson

Likes: Environment, Money, Animals, Work, School, Weather

Dislikes: Politics, Paranormal, Fashion, Crime, Sci-fi, Entertainment

Name: Teresa

Age: 6

Parents: _Michael Bachelor_ (?), _Bebe Bachelor_

Siblings: Dawn Bachelor

Likes: Environment, Animals, Fashion, Toys, Food, Entertainment

Dislikes: School, Sci-fi, Money, Crime, Culture, Sports

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Langeraks:**

Name: Zelda Mae

Age: 68

Occupation: Tarot Card Reader

Parents: _Terrence Langerak, Harriet Langerak_

Siblings: _Iliana Langerak_

Spouse: None

Flings: _Grady Elfman_

Children: None

Likes: Paranormal, Environment, Sports, Entertainment, Money, Sci-fi

Dislikes: Health, Work, School, Politics, Weather, Culture

Name: Parker

Age: 53

Occupation: Flight Officer

Parents: _Dustin Langerak, Iliana Langerak_

Siblings: Kaylynn Langerak

Spouse: None

Flings: None

Children: None

Likes: Politics, Health, Money, Work, Crime, Sports

Dislikes: Animals, Food, Entertainment, Fashion, Travel, School

Name: Kaylynn

Age: 34

Occupation: Concert Pianist (Part-time), Maid

Parents: Dustin Langerak, Iliana Langerak

Siblings: Parker Langerak

Spouse: None

Flings: Daniel Pleasant, Don Lothario (Broken up)

Children: Ruby Langerak

Likes: Sports, Work, Paranormal, Weather, Money, Culture

Dislikes: Food, Politics, Health, Travel, Crime, Aminals

Name: Ruby

Age: 1

Parents: Daniel Pleasant, Kaylynn Langerak

Siblings: Angela Pleasant (½), Lilith Pleasant (½)

Likes: Food, Weather, Sports, Health, Animals, Toys

Dislikes: Politics, Money, Fashion, Entertainment, School, Sci-fi

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burbs:**

Name: John

Age: 35

Occupation: General Practitioner

Parents: _Brad Burb, Tiffany Burb_

Siblings: None

Spouse: Jennifer Burb

Flings: None

Children: Lucy Burb, Unborn Baby Burb

Likes: Environment, Food, Health, Fashion, Travel, Crime

Dislikes: Politics, Paranormal, Weather, Entertainment, Work, Sci-fi

Name: Jennifer

Age: 34

Occupation: Fashion Designer

Parents: Jeff Pleasant, Diane Pleasant

Siblings: Daniel Pleasant

Spouse: John Burb

Flings: None

Children: Lucy Burb, Unborn Baby Burb

Likes: Culture, Money, Fashion, Travel, Entertainment, Work

Dislikes: Politics, Health, Crime, Sports, School, Sci-fi

Name: Lucy

Age: 13

Parents: John Burb, Jennifer Burb

Siblings: Unborn Baby Burb

Likes: Environment, Health, Fashion, Sports, Entertainment, Animals

Dislikes: Food, Money, Politics, Crime, Weather, Sci-fi

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oldie:**

Name: Herb

Age: 76

Parents: _Myron Oldie, Irma Oldie_

Siblings: None

Spouse: Carol Oldie

Flings: None

Children: Mary-Sue Pleasant (Adopted), Amar Lawson (Adopted)

Likes: Food, Weather, Culture, Health, Travel, Entertainment

Dislikes: Money, Paranormal, Fashion, Crime, Sports, Sci-fi

Name: Carol

Age: 74

Parents: _Bruno Ruggbyrne, Mamie Ruggbyrne_

Siblings: None

Spouse: Herb Oldie

Flings: None

Children: Mary-Sue Pleasant (Adopted), Amar Lawson (Adopted)

Likes: Environment, Food, Weather, Culture, Travel, Entertainment,

Dislikes: Money, Paranormal, Crime, Sports, Work, Sci-fi

Name: Amar

Age: 17 ½

Parents: Josef Lawson, _Marion Lawson_

Siblings: None

Flings: Dawn Bachelor

Likes: Food, Sports, Culture, Entertainment, Crime, Money,

Dislikes: Environment, Weather, Fashion, Politics, School, Health

 


End file.
